Setting Them Up
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Naru hires a new girl to help out Lin. Taylor, the new girl ends up sticking around and playing matchmaker between Lin and Mai while finding love of her own.


_~~~Hey Ya'll. I don't own Ghost Hunt or the song. Superchick owns that. I do own Taylor. :D Enjoy. R and R~~~_

My name is Taylor Aiken and I joined the SPR team not too long after Mai did. They hired me on as an assistant for Lin because they were in a middle of a hectic period and they just loved me to much to let me go… Actually I turned out to be pretty useful being a psychic, having mad typing and research skills, and the ability to make coffee like a mad woman.

So it wasn't long after the mad season that I became Lin's permanent assistant and Mai's best friend, plus a pain in Naru's narcissistic butt. I would constantly stumble in late still half asleep before making Lin his coffee and drinking half the pot myself. I would get my work done, there was no doubt about that but when I was finished and I got bored I would begin throwing different objects at Naru's door to see how close I could make them stay to the door.

It wasn't long until I was in love with the boss man, Naru though. Mai was not in love with him, having had a change of heart and fallen head over hills for Lin. It wasn't that she had given up on him, no, she just found her Prince Charming somewhere else.

Well anyway, it was the fourth day in a long stretch of work with no cases and I happened to come in late, again. It was three hours late this time due to a trip to the emergency room for stitches caused by playing with knives. Yeah, it was a dumb move, one I was likely to do again.

Mai was at her desk, and Lin and Naru were both in their offices when I arrived so I made coffee for Lin before bringing it to him. Luckily Naru hadn't noticed I had arrived or he was just biding his time before he killed me, probably the second one. It gave me time to talk to Lin anyway. "Hey Lin, I'm going out to dinner tonight with Mai, would you like to come?" I had a master plan to get them together and I was hoping it wouldn't get screwed up.

Without looking up from his computer screen Lin answered, "Sure." He didn't seem to be completely in the conversation though, busy with whatever he was typing.

"We're eating at the new restaurant down the road." I informed him as I left the room. Mai looked up at me when I sat down at my desk. I grinned at her, "Hey, I'm going out to dinner with Lin tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Its at that new restaurant down the road."

She was nodding and opening her mouth to answer when Naru interrupted, yelling from his office. "Taylor, Come here NOW!" I flinched. That guy needed to learn manners and I thought, not for the first time, to try oprit conditioning on him with a cattle prod.

"Coming Master!!" I yelled back before dragging myself to his office. I opened the door and opened the deep abyss of the office of no return bravely. Standing before his desk I bowed, "Yes Master?"

Naru looked up from the file on his desk to look at me with icy cold eyes. "Are you so much of an idiot that you can't come in on time? You have to come in three hours late?" His tone was cold and emotionless. I didn't know whether to start crying or lash out and hit him. "I know it might be too much to ask of an idiot like you but come in on time tomorrow or you will lose your job." With that he turned his attention back to the file, a clear dismissal if ever I saw one.

"As you say Master." I replied sarcastically, only to keep me from breaking down into tears. Its one thing to have someone call you an idiot, it's another completely to have the person your in love with call you one and then threaten to fire you.

I walked out of his office with my head high, mostly because if I did start to cry and I was looking down I knew I would run into something. I made it all the way to my desk without breaking down or running into something, I was proud of that. It was there that I broke down into a sobbing ball of blubbering human mass.

Mai panicked and tried her best to comfort me, rubbing my back as I fugitively cried my eyes out of my skull. The sounds of my sobbing and Mai's panicked attempt at soothing drew Lin out of his office something I thought could only be done by Naru, cases, and heavy explosives.

"What's wrong?" He asked from a safe distance away.

Mai turned towards him, still rubbing back as I sobbed. "I'm not entirely sure. She came out of Naru's office and just broke down into tears."

Lin was sometimes scary insightful, even about things you would think he wouldn't have a clue about. "Oh." He kneeled next to my chair and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I have to admit I loved it when he acted big brotherly, he was less scary. "Taylor, Naru can be an ass. Don't let that get to you though. He is a good person underneath all that." As I continued to sob and cry my heart out Lin decided to lay so heavy knowledge on me. "I once heard a song that kind of explains how Naru is.

All princes start as frogs  
All gentleman as dogs  
Just wait till it's plain to see  
What we're growing up to be..  
Coz some frogs will still be frogs  
Some dogs will still be dogs  
But some boys can become men  
Just don't kiss us till then

You can see what he is going to be, he just can't. You've got to be strong and not let him break you or your heart." That was the most I had ever heard him say.

Mai was amazed to. "Wow…" she muttered from her spot behind us. I nodded my agreement as I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks Lin." And I really was thankful, getting back to work was easier with those words echoing through my head. Before I knew it ,it was time to go.

"Ready Taylor?" Mai asked as Lin and her grabbed their coats and prepared to leave for dinner.

"I'll be right along." I said as I finished up a last file. I was in all honesty planning to ditch them but I guess Naru had plans to help.

"TAYLOR!" He yelled from his office.

I sighed. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up when HE lets me go." I said as I walked towards the door. They looked indecisive for a moment before I waved them off.

Naru stood behind his desk looking out the window emotionlessly. The click of the outside door could be heard as Lin and Mai left for their dinner.

"Thanks for the help today Naru. I never thought you would actually help." I said as I leaned against the door. Naru turned to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Those two are so in love its even obvious to me, I had to help them see it." He admitted his one true fault, his inability to see peoples feelings really clearly.

"Thanks again for the help." I said as I opened the door to leave.

His voice stopped me. "What was Lin talking about earlier?" he asked the one question in the world I wish he hadn't. I couldn't answer it.

"Fairytales." I stated, not looking back at him. I didn't hear him move forward but he was right behind me, his breath on my neck.

"I don't believe that's quiet it. I think he was talking about me and you." He whispered into my ear. A shiver ran up my spine as his breath ghosted against my neck.

I spun around to face him, thinking it was better to face this threat face on them with my back turned. "Maybe you're wrong for once. Did you ever think of that?" I asked him heatedly. My cheeks burned even as I tried to pick a fight, anything to get him away.

"No." He answered simply before his lips whispered over mine. My knees buckled at the mere sensation of it. A smirk spread across his lips as he pressed his lips more firmly to mine. And with that I was lost.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Naru's neck, pulling him closer to me before I licked his lips, begging for entrance. His denial was enough to have me groaning in irritation and biting his lip. That gained me entrance, and a moan from him. As my tongue explored his mouth my hands ran through his hair before tangling themselves in it. His arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me right up against him.

His tongue soon joined mine in exploring and a fight for dominance, which he won. We both pulled apart, panting for air. I looked at Naru, his eyes almost glowing in the dark office we were standing in.

"I love you Naru." I whispered, pecking him on the lips.

He smiled, a genuine smile before answering. "I love you too, Taylor, you idiot."

"Now lets go get something to eat." I ordered, dragging Naru out of his office.

I didn't let him return until the next morning and I was actually on time, surprisingly enough. Lin and Mai were not. They strolled in late, hand in hand with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"If their relationship makes them late constantly I will blame you." Naru said to me from his chair in them meeting room.

Mai and Lin walked by as I answered. "Why? You had just as much part in setting them up last night as I did."


End file.
